


Baby Love

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jodeyne and Sean really don’t belong to me and this entire thing is fake, a fiction set in an AU. No harm is meant by this fic, so please don’t take offence!





	Baby Love

The silence of the house was something Sean never thought he’d fine so daunting. Of course, lately he’d sensed a change in the relationship he had with Jodeyne. She seemed strangely edgy, nervous almost and he had no idea why. If he was honest he was praying she’d tell him what was going on, even if it meant he lost her to some other man. Of course, he’d be hurt if it was another man. The door to the bedroom clicked shut and he heard Jodeyne moving to the stairs, then coming down. He stayed where he was, knowing she wouldn’t want to be rushed. 

She had entered moments later, ashen and clearly not feeling a hundred percent well. She looked nervous, almost like she expected him to be angry about something. He swallowed back his own fear and spoke, praying she’d hear how much he cared about her. Enough that her happiness, her safety was all that counted. 

“Are you alright?”

She smiled slightly, wanly and sighed. 

“I…”

She paused again, biting her lip. 

“I’m…”

She faltered again and Sean moved on instinct, taking her hands in his. 

“Tell me Jodes…”

“Sean… I’m… I’m pregnant.”

Sean had been silent, smiling softly and pulling her into his lap, holding her close as she shivered. 

“Jodes…”

His words were soft. 

“Why were you so scared?”

“I thought…”

“What?”

“I thought you’d leave me.”

Sean smiled softly, kissing her hair gently. 

“Never.”


End file.
